


Who Would Actually Be Top?

by GenuineLoudBoy



Series: MAYbe CRACK???? [1]
Category: Septiplier - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF, jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Casual, Comedy, Dom/sub, F/M, Fanfiction, Kinda Comedy, M/M, Markiplier - Freeform, Septiplier - Freeform, Talking of septiplier, Top and Bottom, fluff?, jacksepticeye - Freeform, yes - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-08
Updated: 2017-09-08
Packaged: 2018-12-25 06:07:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12029760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GenuineLoudBoy/pseuds/GenuineLoudBoy
Summary: Mark and Jack talk about who would actually be top in septiplier





	Who Would Actually Be Top?

**Author's Note:**

> I had the Idea, I wanted to write it, I did it, here you go, all of the commas, enjoy!

Mark was in the kitchen when Jack had walked in from the guest room having just finished browsing through tumblr, twitter and the comments on his newer/newest videos.

“Guess you finished doing…Whatever you were doing?” Mark asked as he picked up a mug from the counter and carried it over to the couch where Chica was laying down on the floor.

“Yeah, where is everybody?” Jack asked as he joined the other on the couch and resting his back against the armrest of the couch as he watched Mark pet Chica a bit before putting his mug on the coffee table.

“Ethan went back to his apartment, and Amy, Katheryn and Tyler went out to get food.” Mark replied as he reached down again to Chica to pet and rub her some more.  
“They said they were thinking about getting Pizza but they may change it.” Jack hummed as a response as Mark took a drink and continued to hold his mug as he leaned back on the couch. Mark hummed a higher pitched hum, asking why Jack had replied with a more thoughtful hum as a response.  
“What? Something bothering you?”

“No, not really. I’m just thinking something _really_ fucking dumb that I just thought of…” Jack obviously wanting Mark to ask.

“It can’t be _that_ stupid, what is it?” Mark doesn’t think it actually could be that dumb…

“It’s just thing with Septiplier-,” Oh…Never mind, Mark thought wrong. Mark groaned as he leaned back further in the couch.

“Oh boy…” Mark said along with his groans. Here’s the thing with any subject on Septiplier; it could end up being serious, or it could end up with a video Idea, that’s all that Mark has any experience with at least.  
“What about it?” Mark grunted as he sat up a bit, he has a feeling it’s going to be a strange one…

“Ugh…” Jack sighed as he held his head a bit in his left hand.

“Okay, okay…You can say it, won’t judge!” Mark put his hands up in the air. He’s is actually a little intrigued of where this could go, albeit worrisome, but intrigued.

“…Are you sure?” Jack was laughing out of nervousness at this point because of how embarrassed he was of the whole situation. “It’s a little on the, uncomfortable side..?” Oh no…It’s going down _that_ road.

“Go for it! It can’t be as bad as all of the things we’ve seen! Or read…” And at that, Jack looked away from his and heavily sighed. Shit. Jack looked back at him from his slight slouched position. “Say it, man!” Jack took a breath before beginning.

“While I was looking through tumblr, earlier, I found out this thing about ships…” Mark urged him to go on, even though he started out with mentioning that _wonderful_ website _tumblr_. Jack took a breath before actually getting everything out at once. “So I found out that the person whose name is first is usually top, right? Once I found that out I got to thinking about the people who write the slash fics. They write them with you on top and with me on bottom, even though my name goes first. And even though I know it’s a bit strange to be actually thinking about this properly but I just couldn’t really stop thinking about it because of how curious I was. So what I want to know is which one of us would actually be top?” Okay, Jack said so fast that Mark has to process all of it. Why would Jack be thinking about it? I mean it’s so-…Who would actually be top? Mark actually started thinking about it himself and he’s not sure he really knows himself. He leans back on the back of his couch and he _actually_ thinks about it.  
“I’m sorry, man! It’s just a curious-.”

“Well,” Mark began, cutting Jack off from his sentence as he looks up into the ceiling as he tried to find words. “People write me as top because I’m…stronger?” Mark asked aloud to get his thoughts out. Why are they actually really thinking about this?   
“I mean, it would make a _little_ sense” Mark mumbled.

“I would think that too, but you have to think; would you break down a little while you have sex? I mean, it would all come down to how submissive the other person could cause the other person be in those situations. So what would happen?” Jack thought aloud as he rested his head on the back on the couch and stared at the ceiling with his friend.

“You do have a point. So would you be top? Do you think you could cause me to go submissive?” Mark asked aloud but then regretted it…this isn’t going to turn out to be some kind of weird dream, is it?

“See that’s just it! I would kind of think I would, just by knowing you and making on the spot assumptions…” Yep, Jack regretted that. Mark narrowed his eyes a bit before turning toward the other.

“You think you could make me a sub?” Mark let out a few huffs in between words. Jack turned his head toward him and cocked his eyebrow toward him.  
“Really?!” But then Mark remembered something and sat up on the couch and turned a bit toward the other.  
“Wait…you made ‘assumptions’?” Jack sat up from the couch and faced him.

“Well…Just the way we acted when we first found out about Septiplier I just thought that would be the most accurate? I DONNO!” Jack exclaimed as he laughed at the end, causing Mark to join him through little bursts.

“This isn’t a laughing matter! Dude, you just got my mind on this and now I want to answer it…” Mark then laughed with Jack after that. The laughter soon died down and the two were just left with silence. Well, they wish they were in complete silence, they still had the question unanswered and they were currently trying their damnedest to try to find the answer to the stupid question that the both-…no, Jack, Jack came in with the question. The two of them leaned against the back of the couch again.

“But who would it be, though?” Jack said quietly. Mark hummed for a response. “People think you would be just because you have that whole ‘I have muscles and deep voice so I would be top’ but then you go to how we actually act in real life and we reference and hint that you would be bottom. So would we go with me being top?” Jack thought aloud.

“Now that you actually put it like that, and now that I actually think about it, I think you would make the most sense…When you actually think about it, in a weird way you could actually be, admittedly, top” Mark sighed as he thought about it.  
“But then again, who said that we would like each other even if we were gay?” Mark just had to put that put there.

“I mean, I would think that I wouldn’t like you. But then again, I haven’t thought about it that much” Jack sighed. “You? You think you would like me if we were gay?” Jack turned a bit toward him, Mark mirroring a bit.

“Oh hell yeah. But then again, I think I would kind of be a home-wrecker even if I were…But maybe I would tone it down a bit if I liked you? I have literally no Idea, man” Jack hummed a little at that.  
“How fanfiction would it be if I was gay and you were straight and I liked you and everyone knew except you?”

“Oh it would be sooo fanfiction. That’s fanfiction shit right there!” the both of them laughed a bit before Jack asked again. “But how would we know if I would be top? We can’t test it!”

“Well, we could, but it wouldn’t great”

“True…but we could try…Something else?” Jack questioned as he sat up and looked toward Mark.

“Like what? We’re both straight-.” And right then and there Jack pecked him on the cheek and Mark just froze as he looked back at him.  
“Even though I didn’t feel anything, I think you would be top.” And that made Jack laugh as he leaned back to the couch a little before standing up, taking Mark’s mug which is now empty and walking back to the kitchen, putting it in the sink. Jack leaned over the counter a bit, looking toward him.

“You got a fucking answer from a peck on the cheek?” Jack cocked an eyebrow. Mark shrugged a bit before smiling a bit from letting out a few silent laughs. “Well, if that puts our minds to rest, I guess it’s the answer!”

“Why did we actually think about that again?” Mark asked.

“I donno, Man!!” Jack exaggerated as the bother of them laughed again.


End file.
